Almost A Different Love Story
by Kenneth Black
Summary: Integra and Seres find out that love stories aren't all that spiffed up to be, so they'll make one of their own. The night is young, after all. :: Yuri, usage of weapons, and plain body terms.


A/N: =3 So let me delve into the Hellsing fics. XD Lately I've just been having bad, turmoiled days and wierd hormone anger issues. *grin* And this came out. So, meh, might as well enjoy the fruits of my long-used-to addiction to Hellsing. I've only watched the English version, love Integra's eyes and Alucard's voice, and the manga version of that guy with the eyepatch. *grin* Apparently yuri transcends practically all anime for me, and if I get even a whiff of it under the right circumstances, well. . . ^^ Here's a new pairing! XD

WARNING: There are some bad words regarding physicalities here, so tread carefully! XD

DISCLAIMER: . . . *looks it up, even though I've read the nine Hellsing volumes ^^;* Kouta Hirano ((! XD)) made the manga Hellsing, and apparently took his time doing so. =3 I say he's got a good feeling for the dark and coily-bump-in-the-night things, and I mean this as an absolute compliment! XD So Hellsing belongs to him! Laaa! ^^

_**Mostly A Different Love Story: Mostly**_

"S-Sir Integra? Wh-What, may I ask, are you doing?"

Most any vampire would have been happy to be faced with a situation like this the minute they woke up. Being thrown into the world of the conscious after a day of no dreams would be a welcome, rare occurity, and most vampires would revel in it. Of course, most vampires applauded the risk-level they saw in their prey.

Seras Victoria was not 'most vampires'.

And Sir Integra Hellsing was _definitely_ not 'her' prey.

And so as the taller woman loomed over her in the flickering darkness, a hand supporting a naked body strongly right above Seras' left shoulder, the smaller of the two women wondered if _she_ might be on the others' dinner wish-list.

It was in the dead of the night and Victoria broke the silent hour of midnight with a surprised gasp as a large hand eased its way under her top and circled her taut abdomen. Steel blue eyes had somehow turned an impossibly warm azure, and Integra's features bloomed into a smile when the woman below her squirmed and asked her question again.

Calmly bending down to nuzzle her way into the crook of a shuddering neck, Integra chuckled.

"I believe this is what you humans call 'getting acquainted'."

Seras' mind reeled, her mind cloudy with passion-red shock. Of course she liked Sir Integra Hellsing, and sure the curvy blonde had sported many a time where fantasies might have gone where they shouldn't, and of _course_ those steel blue eyes had her wondering how they had such an effect on her, but this. .!

This. . .!

"Y-You're a human, S-Si-aaah. .!"

"Mmm. . . exactly, and to a vampire like you, a warm-blooded creature like me has to show you the. . . allure. . . of being. . . alive."

Integra's rasping husk about sent Seras thrashing about if not for the impossibly strong hand on her pelvis. Whimpering, blonde drew in a shaking breath and shook her head once, twice, almost laughing at the tickling sensation on her neck as Integra licked her throbbing pulsepoint.

"Y-You're alive, I get i-it. . .! P-Please, Sir, d-don't-"

"-Stop? My, that's very becoming of you, vampire. Of course, pre-cumming must be _such_ a horrible little thing, ehhh?"

Seras gasped at the burning sensation of long tapered fingers sliding over her slick flesh, a hungry fire inside her stroked as the master of the Hellsing organization reached down and felt for her without those god-be-damned white gloves that hid those skillful hands.

Squeezing her eyes shut and forcing them to open, Seras ground once against the playful hand of her owner and grit out a growl.

"What have you done to Sir Integra?"

Feeling underneath her pillow, Seras whipped out her gun and cocked the pull-chamber with her teeth, pointing it dangerously at grinning steel blue eyes. A flexing of fingers around her, over her, into her with a deliberate curl had Seras' breath hitching and Integra lowered herself fully onto the blonde, impossibly soft breasts melting into the cotton shift of the vampire's nightshirt.

"Oh, but you see, vampire, I'm right here. I've always been, and it's been nine weeks' worth of blood pads for you to notice me. Control's been something so erratic with you, I love to test your respect to me, vampire."

Gritting her fangs, Seras curled into her owner's longer body, privately loving the feel of her commander taking her in the still of the night where the undead and living lived life to its bloody fullest. Feeling her incisors lengthen at the closeness of Integra's body on top of hers, Seras figured her owner had enough of breathing her neck and it _was_ her turn.

Using a finesse seduction she didn't know she had, the blonde let her gun shift its way into the tight quiver-nest of her partner's buttocks, shifting it so the tip would blow both her commander's and her own privates to Kingdom Cum and back if there was ever so much control lost.

"It's cocked, Sir. Ready and just waiting to explode with silver fire. A dangerous thrill, if not deadly."

Seras knew her voice had deepened, almost a beast-like growl. The same hand that positioned her gun into her master's clenching holster swung around and gripped the taller woman firmly on the other side of a curved hip, its dip soft and giving under her fingers. Pulling, Seras nudged away platinum-spun hair and gently placed her fangs to the side of her assaulter's neck.

A submissive nod, and vampire bit, deep.

The flow of blood connected their lost souls to each other and both became frantically high on the drug of intoxication itself, legs and thighs and hips coming together to scizzor away a blaze of fire and passion. Groaning out a low strangled cry, Integra fiercely ripped her neck away from the suckling vampire and kissed lips, ruby-blood red tainted but so sweet. . .

"Oh, Sweet Jesus-!"

Fire tore through her in pain and the release of pleasure and Seras palmed both her hands full of Integra's ass, her trigger finger happily tapping away lightly on the weapon stil between her master's buttocks.

"Fire, Seras Victoria. Into me, deep, fill me with your blood line. . ."

Shuddering, blonde withdrew her weapon and expertly palmed its inside out of ammo; hearing the distinct shot of five shells out of six dropping to the floor, Integra squealed happily when Seras bit her chin and kissed her again, rolling the revolving magazine and sheathing it again in Integra's tight-flexed buttocks.

Orgasm swelled like an excited pulsepoint with every cock of the chamber and BANG! of the trigger, air spreading her wide and pulling her closed, and Integra realized after four trigger clicks there were only two shots left, both fatal in dealing with anticipation to her heart and to her clenching core.

Opening her blue eyes, the owner of Hellsing was shocked intimately when red eyes of a woman vampire grinned and winked at her. Still in liplock, Seras savagely bit Integra right on the mouth, smiling and groaning as she pushed insistent fingers into her with a flex of her hips and holding the larger woman tight against her. Pulling the trigger, Seras instantly recognized the familiar sound of a bullet rattling through the barrelhold of the gun and instantly untucked it out of Integra's thrashing ass.

No sooner had the bullet erupted in a burst from the stock barrel and planted itself in a spearing hole into the cieling directly above them Seras plunged her weapon back into Integra's buttocks and suddenly flipped the end, laughing darkly when a pleasurably shocked screech made the thickening blood flow more as the blonde shoved the barrel of her weapon right into Integra's centre.

_"A-A-Ahhhh! S-Seras. . .!.!.!"_

Her master screamed, and this time Seras just had to laugh.

Planting a soft kiss to panting red-smudged lips, vampire drew back and smiled at sated, happy blue orbs. Drawing her master's warm and exhausted body close, Seras snuggled into that precious neck once more and whispered her love.

A jerk of her body as she felt Integra move dominantly, stubbornly, inside of her, and Seras shivered as she came down, burrowing close as she took submissive comfort in the crook of her master's neck.

". . . I love you too, Seras Victoria. . . . and that's more than all the vampires in the world can say."

Seras grinned sleepily and then snuggled closer still to her mate, enjoying the intimate tuckings of a large hand still buried deep inside of her. Platinum blonde hair slicked over her shoulder, and red eyes closed in amusement as she inhaled deeply, the strands unspattered with their red blood

"Well, this is a mostly different story that I'm going to stick to for the rest of my life."

"Mmmm. . . As long as we get to clean up, tomorrow, and the next day, and the nex', and the next after thaaaat, and after thaaat, the nex'. . ."

Integra whimpered and drifted off to sleep, right in the arms of her beloved.

Nodding, Seras smiled happily.

"Yes, Sir Integra. . . together. . . forever."

_((OMAKE))_

_And then fangs closed about her neck and Integra could only swallow the warm red liquid from the kiss of her smiling mate. _

_Welcoming Integra into the arms of Hell itself. . . _

_XD_

A/N: XD Hmmm, *thinks* THIS is the most probable reason I could think of when writing this, aside from my emotional discomfort when watching two episodes of Hellsing: I'm sick and tired of the slow and sensual seduction most yuri pairs do, and with these two, I'm pretty sure if Integra had an INKLING about how to seduce Seras, it would be with an order. ^^; Or so that's what I thought. Hopefully I still retained a sliver of 'romance' in this fic, and if I ever make another one, I'll try to 'redeem' myself. *grin* Take care, ja!


End file.
